


House in Sedition

by lirallya



Series: Spaces: A Poetry Collection [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirallya/pseuds/lirallya
Series: Spaces: A Poetry Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	House in Sedition

House in Sedition

Crumbling stones and the  
brittle old bones of our  
house can no longer with-  
stand all the wars that we  
wage. It is only a  
matter of time ‘til the  
dust we have kicked up will  
gather and quietly  
start to collude; it will  
rise up in multitudes,  
press on our throats ‘til we  
choke on the trouble we’ve  
caused.


End file.
